


Puppy's prey

by CinnaNolan, krisnoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Captivity, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Knotting, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaNolan/pseuds/CinnaNolan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisnoli/pseuds/krisnoli
Summary: Chris was one of the best handlers but then he gets assigned to "Puppy", a great dog-like creature that is known for its volatile behavior. Fortunately it looks like Puppy takes a liking to the human, until things go a little out of hand..
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Puppy's prey

When he first got assigned to the „puppy“, Chris was a little apprehensive to say the least. They were walking down the corridor as Chris‘ supervisor started to speak up: „you‘ve heard of him, didn‘t you… Puppy can be very aggressive and territorial.” Chris heard of that, yes. Sometimes those stories were absolute hot topic in the facility. There’s been stories about it being territorial and picky about its careers and those it didn‘t like… Well, they weren‘t able to come back even if they wanted to.  
It was frightening but Chris was interested, he wanted to see what beast would provoke such stories.

„After many tests we had discovered that the subject had behavior that we classified as „hypersexual“. When aroused he lost almost every control of his body and is only acting on very primitive instincts to satisfy its needs, if you know what I am talking about.” Chris had a thought about that but was quickly interrupted by his supervisor opening a thick armored door. A quick scan of their security implant and the door opened quietly and fast.

„On very rare occasions it can become quite protective of its prey but this was years ago“ They entered another corridor but with a kind of lobby and security checkpoint at the beginning of it. Some security people where there but they were not very cautious about their surroundings. Through the metal detector and down the following corridor they went. „To keep us and the subject itself safe we engineered a type of chastity cage that keeps it’s penis at bay…“, the supervisor continued but Chris only heard the beginning of the sentence as they entered lab S-96. That was when he saw „puppy“ for the first time himself, from the safety of the control room of that particular lab and damn he knew now where the name came from.

Sitting tied to the wall with thick looking restraints was a huge sleeping creature. It had some similarities with a kind of dog but it looked Human as well. Puppy had a relatively muscular physique and the pictures on a pin wall behind one of the computers in this control room revealed that it was almost 3 meters tall when standing.

Chris was intrigued when he first studied the entire body of puppy himself and especially when he saw its cage. Made of metal with a seemingly complicatedly simple design with a ring on it, making it look a little like a grenade.

The day continues and Chris‘ supervisor went on with more details like its feeding plan, how they captured it, where its origin was an stuff like that but Chris already knew most of it and couldn’t keep his eyes off of the creature he was supposed to care for now.

They even went into the holding cell. Immediately when they entered the room and the doors opened, „puppy“ woke up. Staring at them and moving closer with his head. He was wearing a very thick and leathery collar which prevented his action almost completely. Puppys fur looked very groomed, it smelt musky but not bad. Shortly after that, Chris‘ supervisor went away and he was entrusted with caring for Puppy now. 

The days passed very fast but Chris felt this growing feeling of pity in his stomach when Puppy got aroused. It was looking Chris directly in his face while its cock grow harder in its little cage while puppy started to whine and give a pained look.

With the chastity device on, puppy couldn‘t do much, especially since it was tied back with all of those restraints and his collar so no other incidents with puppy and his careers would happen but Chris felt this appreciation from puppy in his expression. There would probably be no problems with the creature going all territorial on Chris. 

He would sneak into Puppy’s cell and pet him from time to time. It really seemed to like Chris and Chris liked it back. When Chris fed Puppy, he started to stroking its chest and from that it started to look so happy whenever Chris was in his cell. But Chris also noticed that his cage got very tight as well when he entered the room.

He felt safer and started relaxing around puppy whenever he was in its cell like it was just another human. And while Chris felt more and more comfortable around Puppy, it started to grow impatient, lustful and desperate. So when it‘s cock was trying to swell up with Chris around in his cellar, even though it was trapped in its metal cage, Chris couldn’t help put feel very sorry for it. It seemed to hurt his cute and a bit derpy looking puppy and it wouldn‘t be that bad if he released it, right? The rest of puppy was still tied up safely, so everything should work out like every other day right? ... just without the desperate pained whines of puppy fighting with it’s cage.

Time seemed to slow as Chris bent forward, stroked puppy’s inner thighs and speaking assuring and friendly words to his puppy. He released the ring of the cage so it could come off. The main device first and then the cock ring that kept everything in place. Puppy held its breath as the metal slid off its cock and freed it to grow hard within seconds, standing proudly and wanting.

Pulsating in the rhythm of Puppy’s fast beating heart, it looked very relieved… Chris did as well because at the looks of it, he wasn‘t sure how this small cage would fit Puppy’s cock anyway. The handler gulped at the sight of puppy’s cock and could feel himself growing hard in his pants. That dick was so beautiful and thick, what would it feel like inside of his mouth? Or his ass?

But while was lost in his thoughts, Puppy broke out of his chains, brain mush from the sexual frustration of having been kept from cumming for so long. Puppy was standing up as Chris was realizing what he did. He fell over the leg of a chair when he was slowly moving back which alerted puppy. 

A growl escaped Puppy‘s mouth before it pounced on Chris and ripped up his clothes as he yelled in surprise. The handler didn’t know what to do, puppy was a specimen way stronger than normal humans and with the way it appeared lost in its lust he doubted much could keep it from taking what it wants.

Now in rags that didn’t do a good job of covering much of anything, Chris laid exposed before Puppy. It’s hard cock made the human feel more intimidated than before.He knew what would happen but could that thing even fit inside of him? He was immensly scared as he crawled backwards to the walls behind him, hitting his head and screeching in agony as he held his head, eyes squited.

Puppy seemed still so eager but he could sense its handlers fear. It came closer and closer and Chris was so afraid that he would simply attack him and fuck his corpse as it did with the other handlers who it didn’t like but after Chris felt a lick on his forehead he loosened up a bit and opened his eyes to the sight of Puppy sitting quietly with its wagging tail and laid down ears, still with a monstrosity of a boner in front of him. The creature still had that demanding look but it waited for him. 

As he spread his legs and got a bit more comfortable, it got up and grabbed his waist with its huge pawed hands and got its dick in position… its penis was gigantic. 

Already leaking rivers of precome, Puppy lubricated his handler’s willing hole with it. It had a numbing effect on human skin as some studies showed but it was relaxing his hole as well. As it went in, he felt the pain but it was still absolutely amazing. Being filled up with Puppy’s monstrosity of a cock which was literally bigger than his forearm when hardened.

It started to pound into him faster and faster. More brutal after some time as it grunted while Chris started to sweat. At some point Puppy stopped moving and took him with its gigantic pawed hands and literally used him like a human fleshlight. 

As its knot went in the first time the human could feel his cock start to leak as well. Puppy laid him down on a table next. That table was usually used for examination in its cellar and now this creature used it to fuck his handler there. Its dick went in and out for almost 10 minutes even though it felt like 10 hours of pleasure.

Chris felt a river of precum coming out of his ass every time it pulled out. Shortly before it was ready to cum, Chris came. With a loud moan he released his load onto the legs of the table as puppy continued to pound into him. Shortly after it came as well, Chris actually came again when he felt a continuing stream of cum sprayed out of Puppy‘s cock as it placed its full length into the humans body for the last time, securing his entrance with its knot and preventing every single drop of its cum to leak out.

It picked its handler up as it still was inside him. Chris looked down so he could see how much his stomach was filled with Puppy’s seed. It did not move him but just held him in place as he moved to the spot in the cellar where his „basket“ was. It laid down, Chris still in place as it comfortably laid his body down with its dick inside the human.

Puppy scratched and licked Chris as it had him in its grip, cuddling him. That’s when he heard Puppy’s voice. It was rough and deep -clearly from using it on very rare occasions- „Small Hooman did good… Puppy loves tiny Hooman like you… want to keep little hooman safe.” The creature pulled its human closer and held him very tight to its chest. The bred handler could smell Puppy so clearly now… it smelled like other humans but also much better. That could simply be the hormones and pheromones pouring out of Puppy but Chris was so unbelievably into it as he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
